forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxial War
Category: Galaxial War This is the war started by a Galactic Alliance assault on the Ni'novian Empire in the first month of 45 ABY. The name "Galaxial War" was selected by the Sith Council to name the war. Note, the Jedi and the Galactic Alliance may refer to this by a different name. In the first days of the War, the Sith were reeling by the surprise assault and the influences of the traitor, Nexus. After a month, the Sith Council exposed Nexus and executed him. After that, they officially declared war on the Galactic Alliance. Within a month after declaring war, the Sith sent a fleet to help the Corellians break the Galactic Alliance blockade of their system. This fleet was able to breach the blockade, but was not able to completely remove the fleet's presence. Only after the arrival of a Kuati fleet were the Sith and Corellians able to drive out the Galactic Alliance. This series of battles became known as the Breaking of the Corellian Blockade. Several smaller battles took place in the months following that battle. The Sith were slowly gaining the upper hand as many planets joined the Sith cause. The Chiss, Imperial Remnant, Kuati, Corellians, Corporate Sector, and many smaller ex-Imperial strongholds joined the Sith in hopes of defeating the Galactic Alliance. Eight months after declaring war, the Galactic Alliance managed to score a heavy blow on the Sith. Several prominent Sith including their leader, Lord Nyne were killed. Several more joined the Jedi Order and begain aiding their former enemies. This new Jedi Order, headed by Grand Master Vos became a major threat to the Sith. Things turned around and the Sith lost several important battles and leaders. Now, almost ten months after War was officially declared, the situation is split evenly. Both sides began positioning fleets and armies to make their own grabs at victory. Several major showdowns are on the horizon that will determine the fate of the Galaxy. Out of Character Info The issue of having an official, organized war was discussed for several months in the Sith Council. The first ideas were thrown out as early as April 2006, but nothing serious was discussed until around June. Then, in July, Nexus decided to turn on the site and attempt to destroy it. Though he was banned and deleted, the site still suffered greatly from the effects. It was to make a plausable In Character excuse for the damage and loss of posts and money that the Council decided to call it a massive Galactic Alliance surprise attack. This launched the War and provided some interest for the members there. The Council had to decide when the site would split from normal SW canon. It was determined that the site would split off from canon after the book Betrayal, the first in the Legacy Series of novels. Also, in accordance to the long standing rule that no canon characters could be used or mentioned, no canon characters were allowed to influence the events. Then, in mid November 2006, the Sith Council and the administration decided to allow a Jedi Order faction to be started on the site. This provided real opponents to battle and will hopefully make for some very interesting RPG battles. As of now, no RPG's involving both orders have been allowed while the Jedi organize and the RPG system is prepared.